Affairs
by Luvark
Summary: Ichiru is back. What will he do this time? In this story, Ichiru loves Kaname and only Kaname. Only one could have him or both could have him? And blah, blah, blah stuff. Yaoi. OOC-ness. K/I. K/Z. Discontinued.
1. I'm Back

I really like Zero x Kaname x Ichiru fic. And I tried finding some, but I only found two. So, I gave up trying to find one. And, I'm going to write a story about this threesome pairing! ~kya!~

**Disclaimer:** I don't Vampire Knight. They belong to Hino Matsuri-sama.

**Warnings:** Lemon Ahead!

**- x -  
**

Kaname was staring out at the window when he heard a knock on the door. It has been a year since the war, but he couldn't bite Yuki. He was too scared that she won't accept her fate, so she would be staying human for a while or forever. Then, the the person at the door knocked again. He went to the door and opened the door. He usually didn't open the door, but he doesn't know what happened to him to be doing this kind of thing.

"Oh. Ichijou, What is it?" Kaname asked curiously at why did the noble woke him up 8:00 in the morning.

"W-well, someone is here to visit you." Ichijou replied happily but nervously.

"Who is it?" The pureblood demanded.

Ichijou took a moment before replying."_He_ told me, if you want to know who; you have to go downstairs to see." Ichijou replied obvious nervousness in his happy tone. He couldn't help feel scared about this whole thing because he wasn't sure why this _person_ wanted to play this game. When he woke early, a knock was heard downstairs. So, he went to get who is it and almost had a heart attack to know who it was.

The pureblood was looking at him concerned at why the noble was staring to space, so he decided to break the silence."A _he_? A noble, maybe." Kaname guessed while trying to sense the person downstairs but found none. He couldn't possibly know who would want to play this game with him. He knew no one dare play a trick on him, so he decided to know who was this _visitor._

"No, he said to give you a hint. " 'Someone who people thought has died.' " Ichijou told the last sentence out of memory. "Well, that's all he said, and no one knows his here because everyone is asleep.

Kaname sighed. He couldn't help it, but to get curious about this person. He went downstairs followed by Ichijou who was all sweating. Kaname thought the Vice-President needed to say something, but he thought it was just he was tired.

When he got down downstairs. He was surprised at the person sitting on the couch smiling up at him. The person suddenly got up and went towards Kaname. Kaname couldn't help it but opened his mouth half way as he was going to say something but no words came out. It... it... it... was Ichiru Kiryu who was heading towards him, and at first he thought it was Kiryu Zero.

Ichiru came up smiling at Kaname. He suddenly hugged Kaname. He was happy to be hugging the person who he thinks at least cares for him. But Kaname put his hands on Ichiru's shoulders and lightly pushed him off him.

"Kiryu! Your alive!" Kaname was surprised to see Kiryu Zero's twin brother.

"Ka-na-me. Don't you miss me? I miss you!" Ichiru hugged Kaname even though Kaname protested, but suddenly gave up not knowing why when he could just easily shove him off.

"Why would I miss you?" Kaname was exasperated. _Why would he miss him? They hardly even know each other. So, why?_

Ichiru was still hugging Kaname when he suddenly kissed Kaname making him cut his thoughts. Ichijou was surprised to see such not an everyday scene. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kaname broke the kiss. He was furious at Ichiru now, but when he was about to slap him; Ichiru looked at him with anguished eyes. Kaname immediately retreated.

"Ichiru, why are you here? How are you alive? Does anyone know your even alive? Have you told-" Kaname got interrupted by Ichiru. Kaname was not used getting interrupted, but he just listened what was Ichiru was going to say.

"Okay, I'll answer all your questions, but one question at a time though. And can we to your room? I don't want anyone knowing I'm alive, not yet." Ichiru requested.

"Okay, Do you want Ichijou to know your alive or...,"Kaname replied while turning to look over his shoulder."Erase his memories?" He couldn't possibly know why he was asking such an awkward question.

"Wha-!" The noble said before covering his mouth so as not to bother the others.

Ichiru thought to himself before answering. "Let's see... no, I think it's okay for him to know." The hunter thought it would be a good idea because he needed someone to order around.

"Phew..." The noble said while wiping sweat on his forehead. He wasn't sure why Kaname would ask that awkward question.

Kaname told Ichijou to not tell anyone about Ichiru being alive, and after that he was dismissed. Ichijou wanted to stay with them just in case Ichiru does _something_. But the pureblood refused to let him stay. So, he just went back to bed reluctantly.

When they were at Kaname's rooms, Ichiru sat on the bed taking his shirt and pants off then, going to Kaname's wardrobe. Kaname was looking at him really irritated now because _no one_ would dare do what Ichiru was doing. But he couldn't help looking at those creamy perfect legs. Ichiru felt eyes on him, but he didn't care as long it's _this person_.

"Ichiru, what do you think you're doing?" Kaname went to towards him.

"Well, I'm going to change clothes,"Ichiru replied not turning back." And I want to feel comfortable..."

"Whatever, just wear anything, just hurry up. I want my questions to be answered already; I hate waiting, you know." Kaname demanded and went on the bed to sit while Ichiru picked something. After a while, Ichiru found something comfortable not that he minded wearing anything the pureblood's wardrobe has. He picked a long silk shirt that went halfway his thigh, so he decided not to wear any bottoms.

"Okay, now you may ask your questions, Kaname." He went to sit beside the pureblood but the pureblood shifted a little. This made Ichiru sad, so he moved away from the pureblood. The pureblood saw this, so he shifted closer to the formal hunter touching each other's arms. And Ichiru brightened up, so stood up and went to sit on Kaname's lap sideways. The pureblood opened his mouth in protest but closed it because Ichiru suddenly kissed him.

"Ichiru! What the-!?" The pureblood couldn't finish his sentence, and suddenly closed his mouth as to not let Ichiru in. The answers to his questions were for another day because they ended up both in bed.

Ichiru nibbled Kaname's neck to which he got a surprised growl. Before he even noticed it ,the silk shirt he was wearing was gone and was flipped on his back. The pureblood was hovering him with his eyes dark with arousal. Kaname stole an abrupt kiss with his hands on Ichiru's hips. Kaname hadn't had sex for quite a while, so he guessed he just craved for sex because he hadn't had sex in quite a while. Kaname nibbled, nipped, kissed, and sucked Ichiru's neck getting moans from Ichiru. One of Kaname's hand that was on Ichiru's hips tugged his boxers down. Ichiru didn't notice his boxers were off of his hips until he felt a hand fist his erection. He gasped at this. Kaname pumped Ichiru's erection slowly first before he heard Ichiru moan louder trying to tell to go faster. So Kaname pumped Ichiru's erection faster. With his other hand, he slid it under Ichiru's buttocks giving a firm squeeze on his left cheek.

"Ngh! Ha... haaa...!" Ichiru gasped out. His head was arched back with his hair sticking adorably to his face. Kaname gave butterfly kisses on his left nipple before going lower until he reached Ichiru's arousal. He still had his hand caressing Ichiru's buttocks while with his other hand pumping Ichiru. He took away his hand getting a whine from Ichiru but that was soon replaced with a loud moan that was practically a scream because as soon as Kaname took away his hand, he replaced it with his mouth.

"Ngghh! Ka-kana!" He didn't even finish letting Kaname's name out when Kaname suddenly sucked harder his hand now sliding up and down his shaft. Kaname's other hand that was on Ichiru's left cheek caressing it gently put a finger inside his tight virgin puckered hole. "AAH!" It hurted when the finger was inserted. Luckily, his virgin hole was wet and slippery and making the pain turn to pleasure in an instant. "Ka-kaname-sama, p-p-please..." He pleaded. It was hard to speak with Kaname throat fucking him while having a finger inside his virgin hole not even he touched yet.

When Kaname sensed Ichiru was close to cumming, he pulled away with saliva connecting his tongue and Ichiru's tip. "Ka-ka... name-sa-sama..." He said between breaths. He was suddenly flipped on his stomach getting a surprised gasp from him. Kaname "pulled" the top drawer open and "reached" for the lube he kept their for a while. He uncapped the cap and squeezed some on his three fingers while Ichiru whined. He didn't really know what Kaname-sama was going, so he just waited. When he felt an expert hand spread his cheeks, he let out a load moan. He suddenly felt a slicked finger enter his virgin hole. "I-i-it h-hurts!" He said burrowing his face on the pillow, his hands that were beside his head grasped the pillow harder. Kaname waited for a while before Ichiru bucked up on his finger. When that was done, Kaname inserted the second finger. It took a moment for Ichiru to get used to the second finger, but when he pushed up again Kaname started scissoring his fingers. "Mmpphh!" His moan getting muffled by the pillow. He started bucking up on the two fingers unconsciously.

Kaname inserted the third finger after Ichiru bucked up on his two fingers. He scissored Ichiru's hole until Ichiru arched up again and Kaname thought it he was ready. He took out the fingers getting a whine from Ichiru ,but that was soon replaced with a strangled moan when Kaname pushed his tip into Ichiru's hole. Kaname waited for a few seconds waiting for the boy to get used to his intruder before pushing back in. "M-m-move...." When he got permission, he pushed all the way in earning a cry from Ichiru. "Ah~!" Ichiru cried and his walls clamped around Kaname making him winced.

"Relax." Kaname said trying not to fuck the boy already.

Ichiru tried to relax. After an instant moment of trying to relax, he turned his head to nod to Kaname-sama. Kaname pushed slowly in more trying not to hurt the boy. When he was inside, he started a slow rhythm. He would slowly pull out and push in. "F-f-faster... h-h-har-d-der..." Kaname heard it and went faster until he was going to into an inhuman pace."Ngh! Nnn!" Ichiru was so close to his orgasm and Kaname sensed this and went to a really fast pace that Ichiru couldn't keep up. Kaname was also coming close to his climax.

Kaname slid his hand down Ichiru's waist and grabbed Ichiru's erection. He pumped Ichiru with his thrusts making Ichiru cum first. Kaname came after and collapsed on top of Ichiru.

**- x -  
**

Did you like it? I was going to make it more longer but I decided not to because it might have been too boring to you.

**- x -**

Got edited. Sorry for the boring lemon. I need help on this things. Please someone who is an expert at doing lemons, help me!

It was suppose to be more detailed about the lemon, but I'm TIRED!!!

**Edited: **Tuesday, July 21, 2009. 1:20 A.M.

**Credits:** You should thank you **kyashii** for editing my boring lemon! WAH~! I loved it!


	2. Day 1: Noticing

The School Now Is A Lot Bigger Like It Has Hunter Classes and Other Things. But The Vampires Still Sleep In The Same Dorms Except It Got More Vampires and The Dorm Got Bigger Because Of The War, and Because Of The War, The Chairman Kind Of Changed Things After The War.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Vampire Knight. It Will Always Belong To Hino Matsuri.

**-x-**

**[Day 1] **_**The Next Evening…..**_

Kaname woke up. He was confused. The sheets felt sticky, and he feels a body next to him. It took him a while realize what happened last night. He suddenly turned around to see Ichiru stirring. The formal hunter looks so _beautiful _and peaceful_. What's wrong with me? Did I just call Ichiru beautiful? And when did I start calling him by his first name?_ He has never been confused this much in his life. Usually, when he uses a person's name it would be to insult them. But _why? _He uses Ichiru's name in a _nice_ way. He was suddenly interrupted with his thoughts when he heard a knock.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kaname, are you awake?" The noble was worried, Kaname has never been this late. And it would be 5 more minutes until class started and usually Kaname would be ready before that. The other nobles were worried too especially Kaname's 'fan club'.

"Oh, Ichijou. Yes I'm awake. Please co-," Kaname stopped. He barely going to say to let Takuma come in when he realized that Ichiru and him were fully naked. More accurately, Ichiru was only wearing one of his silk shirts, while he was fully dressed with his zipper down and silk shirt half open.

"Kaname, are you ok? May I come in?" The noble was really worried now. So, he _was _going to open the door, but Kaname used his kinetic powers to lock the door before Takuma could twist the knob.

Kaname noticed the time. He was really late. He has never been this late for class changeovers. He was going to get out of bed when Ichiru grabbed his hand. He turn around to see a now fully awake Ichiru. If the other nobles are waiting for him, he better hurry up because he only had 2 minutes left. But decided not to because he's going to be late anyway.

"Ichijou. Please tell the other nobles to go on without me." Kaname calmly and softly instead.

The noble hesitated before replying. "Kaname, are you sure your all right? You have never been late before. But ok." The noble waited for a reply.

The pureblood too hesitated. "I'm ok, Ichijou. Please, tell the others sorry if I got them worried and also tell them sorry for getting them late." Kaname replied meaning to be dismissed.

The noble hesitated again but made no protesting. "All right then." Those were the last words before going downstairs.

The pureblood sighed. He looked at Ichiru who was looking at him too, and they both made an eye contact. But it broke when Ichiru said something while blushing, and this thought the pureblood was amusing.

The hunter looked away and looked at the sheets while thinking at what to say. "Well, um… thank you for….um….you know." The hunter looked at confused eyes. "Well, actually I _was _still a… um….virgin…before last night." He looked away trying to hide his fiercely blushing face. But he was glad to have his virginity taken away by this person.

"Oh? You were? I never knew your still a virgin because I thought you had your virginity taken away by Shizuka." Kaname said trying not to laugh. "Even though, I _love_ virgins."

After a few seconds, Kaname started laughing because he couldn't suppressed anymore. And the hunter got mad. He tackled the pureblood landing on the carpet with Ichiru on top of Kaname's thighs while Kaname was on the floor still laughing. "Stop laughing!" Ichiru demanded but it didn't fit his fiercely blushing face. But made him _more_ cute.

The pureblood was still laughing until he got over it. "All right, All right." Kaname said wiping tears away. "It's so funny that you've been with her for such a long time that you didn't do anything together." The pureblood got on a sitting position before continuing. "So, what did you do? Just chat there and watch each other."

"Well, not exactly. I just traveled with her and things like that." Ichiru told Kaname while shifting closer to Kaname and hugged him. He wanted to belong to this pureblood forever, he wanted this man's blood in him not Shizuka's. And most important of all, he wanted to have this man's heart. He knew he will never own this man's heart. _Or will he?_ He wasn't sure but he just goes with the idea that this man at least care for him as a friend.

The pureblood looked at Ichiru concerned. "Ichiru, are you all right?" Kaname again realized at what he said, he got confused again.

Ichiru looked at the pureblood with anguished eyes that made the prince sad. "I'm perfectly ok." He lied. Suddenly, the pureblood hugged Ichiru nesting his face on Ichiru's shoulder. The hunter was surprised, but he went along with it.

The pureblood pulled away a while later. "I should get ready." The pureblood picked up the hunter and placed him on the bed, then went to wards the bathroom. Surprised, the hunter grabbed the pureblood's hand.

"Please wait!" Ichiru said begging. "May I take a shower with you?" It took up all his courage to say those words, and half expected to be rejected. But was surprised at the answer.

The pureblood turned around again. The look at those eyes made him sad. So… "Yes, you may." The pureblood was again confused at what he said. Then again the eyes brighten up. Ichiru got up and went towards the bathroom with his hand pulling Kaname's right hand with him.

**-x-**

Ichiru turned the shower on while Kaname undressed himself. Ichiru didn't want to turn around because he knew he would blush fiercely if he sees the pureblood's naked bodyor worst he might faint. But then Kaname spoke.

"Ichiru, aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Kaname calmly said. He went towards Ichiru. Ichiru blushed when he felt two hands touch his waist and turned him around facing the pureblood. Ichiru noticed that the pureblood was a few inches taller than him, but didn't care at the moment when he looked at those lonely and sad eyes he never wants to see. He unconsciously reached up with his two hands to cupped the other's cheeks. This made him realize something. _I thought I said to myself to be the playful me, but why? I didn't want to show my affections to him even though later on I'm going to just be heartbroken. But right now, my heart is telling me to just show it already, that it's all right. But I don't want to get hurt. So, why? Why? Why? I thought I'm just going to own his heart by being the playful and what most people thinks about me._ Suddenly, he was caught off by his thoughts when Kaname unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, the only fabric he was wearing.

The pureblood thought this was weird, but his body thought this wasn't weird. "Ichiru, you shouldn't think too much or your going to have wrinkles on your forehead." He teased.

Ichiru ignored the tease and dropped his hands to his side. "Why do you care about me when you don't even love me, Kaname-sama?" Ichiru sadly asked.

The pureblood stopped unbuttoning the shirt. He looked up and straightened up. "Well, do you have to love someone that way to care for them? And actually I'm confused right now with you appearing out of nowhere with what happened last night. I don't even know why I care about you. I'm never been confused this much in my whole life." Kaname sighed. He meant what all he said like being this much confused in his life.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama." Ichiru said. He hugged Kaname while nesting his head on his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes before taking off their clothes and took a shower.

**-x- Meanwhile -x-**

_Why wasn't he with them? They said he's still sleeping, but it's rare for him to be really still sleeping. Maybe, his sick? But vampires never get sick though especially purebloods. So, why? _Zero thought to himself._ Damn it! I keep thinking about him; I should stop thinking about. But I can't stop even though I want to because… because… I'm…in love with him…. _Zero was at his classroom thinking about the pureblood even though he doesn't want to think about him. He was thinking what made the pureblood late but couldn't find an answer. He only noticed that every class changeover he would always look forward to looking at the pureblood, and that is when he noticed he's in love with him. The ex-human knew that the pureblood would _never _return his feelings, but he would always go with the pureblood returning his feelings. He got tired of thinking,so the ex-hunter then falls asleep at his desk dreaming about the pureblood.

**-x-**

Was it ok? Or what? Tell me what you think! It was supposed to be longer, but I shortened it by 2 pages.


	3. Day 2: Cooking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, If I did it would have been Zero who ended with Kaname not Yuki.

**-x-**

**[Day 2] Friday  
**

Zero was at his room when he sensed a vampire who he is secretly in love with. He just got out of the shower, so he thinks it was okay to show up. He then got knocked on the head and reacted fast. But he was not surprised to know it was Yuuki. He didn't realize he never sensed Yuki coming over, so that means he was thinking too much of the vampire that he didn't notice Yuki coming and most important of all; he was already at the Chairman's study. He felt the Chairman's eyes on him _and_ the pureblood eyes. He suddenly started to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked back over his shoulders to see it was the pureblood. He was so close that the ex-hunter faintly blushed and the hand on his shoulders suddenly left his shoulders. He groaned when the hand on his shoulders left him but luckily no one noticed.

"Kiriyu, do you know that your-?" he cut off when he suddenly remembered Ichiru's words. _" 'Kaname-sama, please don't tell anyone about me being alive, I just want you to be the only one to know. Please?!' " _The pureblood got out of space when he noticed a finger poking his cheek. He looked directly at the Chairman his eyes telling 'do that again and see what happens'. The Chairman pulled his hand away from the pureblood but not backing away.

"Are you okay, Kaname-kun? You were dazing out." The Chairman said concerned.

The pureblood nodded. "Yes, I'm okay." Kaname decided not tell them yet about Ichiru being alive since he promised him. And he is a man of his word.

The ex-hunter hesitated before speaking and decided to speak impolitely. "Kuran, what the hell were you going to say?" Zero said putting a scowl. It hurt him to be rude to the pureblood, but he doesn't want the pureblood to know and get laughed at. Since he _know_ that the pureblood is not going to return his feelings.

The pureblood decided to lie at them. "Never mind. It was nothing important. I guess I will take my leave now." Kaname smiled and headed to the door stopping to hug Yuki who blushed. And Zero who got jealous but didn't show it.

The Chairman said before the pureblood "Goodbye, Kaname-kun!"

"Good Bye, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki bowed to the pureblood before he disappeared.

But before the pureblood left, Zero said something. "Good Bye, Kaname." Zero quietly said that the Chairman nor Yuki heard, but the pureblood heard it but thinking he was just hallucinating. With that, the pureblood disappeared as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

**-x-**

When he returned to the Moon Dorms, he noticed someone was at his window looking out. _Ichiru_. They met eyes for a second before the other on the window looked away. The pureblood thought he saw some emotions on his face, but dismissed the thought. He stayed there for a while looking at the window but decided to go nt towards the Moon Dormitory entrance. He opened the double doors to see his inner circle chatting with each other. When they saw him, they stopped talking to watch their pureblood leader go up the stairs. But their he was half way when he turned back.

"Ichijou." Kaname ordered for the said vampire to come with him.

Ichijou got up and went to follow the his best friend. He knew what they were going to talk about but kept his mouth shut if he doesn't want the others to know just yet that a person they all know is _dead_ is now _alive_. Also, he doesn't want to taste the madness of his friend. He kept silent until he they finally got to their destination.

Kaname walked around his desk and sat on the chair. He looked up to Ichijou with his hands crossed and his chin on top. The other just stood there and looking up at the other.

"Ichijou, how is Ichiru feeling?," inquired Kaname. "He looks moody." With that Kaname laughed softly.

Ichijou got nervous. He didn't want to let their pureblood leader to know that Ichiru has not been eating. He tried to think of a good lie that's believable. Oblivious to the pureblood reading his mind, the pureblood went to good mood to bad mood. After a moment the green-eyed noble spoke. "Well, his ok! And it's likes his enjoying himself here!" Then he noticed the dark aura emitting every inch of the pureblood's slender and lean figure.

"Don't lie with me, Ichijou," said Kaname his eye twitching.

The green-eyed noble rubbed the back of his head with his hand. _"How stupid am I lying to a pureblood?!" _The pureblood got impatient. The window behind him cracked into little pieces of glass_. _The other got horrified. But relaxed when the pureblood mysteriously smiled. An ultimately rare happy real smile.

Kaname laughed softly. "I understand, Ichijou. It's okay."

"Phew~! I thought you were going to kill me!" The green-eyed noble exhaled the air he didn't know he has been holding.

Kaname stopped reading the green-eyed noble's mind but instead asked the him. "Why hasn't he been eating?" He asked.

The green-eyed noble barely realized at how the their pureblood leader knew Ichiru hasn't been eating. So he asked. "Kaname, may I ask? How did you know he hasn't been eating?! It's not like you could read minds or something, right?!" He thought maybe that the pureblood was so far away that they hardly know things that were happening with the pureblood _now_.

The pureblood smiled wickedly. "Of course not, Ichijou." He kept the secret that not only he has kinetic powers from which he got from drinking Shizuka's Hio's blood. And the one and only pureblood who has more than one power. And more than that.

The other was trying to read the other's face if he was joking or serious but found none of those but instead he found the pureblood being himself. He shook his head and instead answered the pureblood's question. "Um… well, you see… he won't eat unless you eat with him or the food his going to eat is cooked by you." He looked at the prince while playing with his fingers. He didn't know if the pureblood even knew how to cook?!

The pureblood was in deep thought. He knew how to _do everything_. But only cooked if it was necessary. "Well, I think I'll do both options."

The green-eyed noble jumped when he heard the prince's voice. He got so distracted with playing with his fingers that he forgot he was speaking pureblood. "Okay! I'll tell him right-! Wait! You know how to cook?!" He exclaimed.

The pureblood laughed like he never laughed before since with seeing Yuuki dress and of course with Ichiru. With this, it made the other really happy that the pureblood was happy instead of always the serious one. How he wished he could video tape it. After a moment, the pureblood wiped tears of laughter. He looked at the other still recovering from the laughter. "Of course I can cook. Did you think I'm too sheltered to cook? Or I'm too much of a brat prince to do such a useless thing, Ichijou?"

The green-eyed noble hit himself mentally. "Of course not, Kaname." Well, he did _almost_ thought the second one though. Almost.

"Oh? Then if that's the case, I will cook something for _my_ Ichiru." The pureblood got up and went around the desk heading towards the door but was stopped when he heard his name.

"Kaname." The green-eyed noble said.

The pureblood instinctively turned around. "Yes, Ichijou?" He asked.

The noble smiled before speaking. "Well, even though Ichiru-kun has only been for almost a day," he stopped to look at the pureblood to continue and when he saw the approval he continued. "Let's see….you have been your self…."He trailed off. he didn't know what happened that day because Kaname incredibly changed.

The pureblood raised an eyebrow. Out of everything he expected for the noble to say; this wasn't any of them. He asked himself ,"_Have I at least be myself for once?"_

After a moment, he wasn't sure of the answer. "Oh? Did I?" The pureblood then turned to open the turn the knob when he turned around again. "I just hope everything will be all right." He then turned around again and turned the knob. He went through the door and disappeared to the you know where leavning the noble staring at the door.

The green-eyed noble sighed out of relief that his best friend is happy. Then, opened the door to go to Kaname's room to tell Ichiru Kaname will be preparing breakfast for him.

**-x- **(To make up for waiting long)

Kaname was at the kitchen when the his inner circle finally noticed something was smelling really good. They thought it was the chef cooking their food. The first one to get up was Aido Hanabusa who went to the kitchen with vampire speed with his stomach having a bear in it. When he reached the kitchen, however it wasn't what he expected. He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen with the other night class appearing just as shock as he was. _Kaname-sama was cooking for god's sake! _After a moment of shock, they closed their mouth.

"Ka-ka-kaname-sama!" They all saluted to the pureblood busy with himself cooking something that looks like… like _spaghetti!_

The pureblood noticed them and stopped cooking at once when they all straightened up. His aura turned from a content mood to a deadly mood. He turned his head and faced them. "What do you think you're doing here?" asked the annoyed pureblood. They all felt a shiver ran down their spine when their pureblood leader asked a question. It was obvious that the pureblood didn't want them disturbing him. Right at that moment, a voice talked but it wasn't theirs. "Ooohhh! Kaname-kun! I didn't know you knew how to _even _cook! And we came at the right time!" The chairman cheerfully said. They all turned up around to see the Chairman and Yuuki _and _none other than _Zero Kiriyu_. The pureblood got more annoyed. Sensing the dark aura emitting every inch of the pureblood' lean and slender body, the Chairman tried to calm him down. "Kaname-kun, you shouldn't get too work up because we came here only for a _visit_."

Out of nowhere, another cheery voice was heard. "Kaname, Ichi-!" He was cut off by the pureblood smashing the refrigerator. They all flinched at the sound of the refrigerator getting smashed. They all thought the same thing at that same time. '_Damn! I'm dead!_'

When the pureblood took out his hand out of the broken refrigerator, they all stared at him with horrified eyes. But when the pureblood smiled, they all relaxed. "Kiriyu-kun, would you mind helping me serving the spaghetti since I know that they are starving." The ex-human was little caught off guard when he was asked to serve the spaghetti. But before anyone could notice that, the pureblood grabbed the ex-human's arm not even noticing when he moved. The ex-human just let the pureblood get his arm before the pureblood let go of the ex-human's arm much to Zero's chagrin. They stopped at the large counter with a pot full of looking deliciousl spaghetti. The pureblood went to get the plates for all of them, and when he came back they were still standing at the doorway gaping.

"Please, sit down." The pureblood offered.

The all went to sit down at the tables looking like children waiting for their favorite dish get served. The pureblood set down plates in front of them while the ex-human put spaghetti on them. He suddenly stopped when the pureblood stopped almost crashing into him due to his vampire reflexes. "Kuran?" The ex-human asked concerned but not showing it. The pureblood looked and tilt his head down a little to look at him in the eye. This made the ex-human uncomfortable. "Oh. It's nothing." The pureblood answered in a monotone voice. But his tone changed when he said. "I won't be eating here, I will be eating in my room because I have papers to do." With that the pureblood went towards the cabinet for two plates.

"Kaname-sama, why do you need two plates?" Asked Aido confused. The pureblood turned back around to answer the question. "Oh is there a problem with having two plates?" He half answered while looking at the green-eyed noble.

"Yeah, I think there isn't a problem with having two plates to eat even though it's unusual." The green-eyed noble defended for the pureblood knowing the real reason.

"Um… yeah I agree with you, Ichijou-san." The vampire slowly slid down his sit until you could only see his face.

The pureblood laughed softly before going to the pot while putting the plates down to put some on the plate. They all looked at him like what his doing is the most fascinating thing in the world. The pureblood then went to the smashed refrigerator to get some drinks for _his someone._ He then went to the cabinet again to get two cups for the juices. After that, he went to get a tray for the food. When he was done with that, he turned around to face the looking eyes. "Please, I don't want any questions about this." He went towards the doorway but turned back when to speak. "And please can someone fix the refrigerator." Then the pureblood disappeared. This left them stunned. They knew something was wrong with the pureblood because he has been smiling more often not even Yuuki can make. The ex-human suddenly smashed the already smashed refrigerator. They all looked at a murderous hunter. _Damn! _Whoever_ is Kaname is hiding will die when I find out who because Kaname is only _mine_!_ Zero thought furiously to himself. (A/N: Oh no! What will happen?)

**-x-**

The pureblood stopped in front of his door. He was about to open the door when the door was suddenly opened. He almost dropped the tray but he 'stopped' the trays from falling. "Ichiru. You should never do that." The pureblood ordered. But even though he ordered, it didn't sound like anything like he did.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama!" Ichiru said while bowed at the pureblood. But was stopped at the middle of doing it when he the pureblood stopped him from doing it.

"Please, don't do that." said the pureblood softly. Even though the hunter bowed, he didn't like acting like a doll. "And here, I cook something for you." After that was said, Ichiru's stomach growled like a bear.

Ichiru blushed at the sound. "E-e-excuse me!" He said quietly as not to let the others hear. He straightened up and looked at the pureblood who was biting his bottom lip obvious he was trying no to laugh. This made Ichiru blushed more.

The pureblood was still biting when he ushered both of them inside. Then, the pureblood lightly put the tray on the bed trying not to start shaking because of his trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he couldn't handle it anymore, he dropped on the floor laughing. Ichiru also dropped on the floor thinking he fainted or something, but when he heard the pureblood laughing he stood up and went towards where the tray was settled. The pureblood stopped laughing when he sensed the humiliation coming from the human. He went towards where the human sat eating the spaghetti at a record time. "Ichiru. Stop that." The prince went closer when Ichiru started choking at the food. He started patting the human's back to stop the choking and when the human stopped choking he stopped patting his back. "See, I told you." He exhaled a sigh.

"It wasn't my fault I started laughing." He turned away from the pureblood pouting like child.

"Ichiru…" The pureblood rubbed his temples before speaking again. "Your acting like a child, you know."

Ichiru then faced the pureblood with an anguished look in his eyes that made the pureblood feel a confusing feeling. "I'm sorry…" He hugged the pureblood and started crying on the pureblood's soft shoulders.

The pureblood hugged back the human. "No, Ichiru. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to laugh." The prince let one arm stay at Ichiru's back while the other rub his forehead. "And please act like yourself."

Ichiru looked up at the pureblood with a real smile that was for the pureblood and only the pureblood. "I'm sorry for acting like a child. It just that it hurts when you make fun of me." The human sobbed and continued to rest his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Please don't misinterpret it with that. I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at your stomach." The pureblood lightly pushed the human off of him and kissed his forehead.

Ichiru wiped a tear away from his eyes before more came sliding down. "Kaname-sama…" He sobbed. He doesn't care if he looks vulnerable right now; he just care about the prince's presence right now.

"Ichiru…"

**-x-**

Thank you for the hits and favorites on the last chapter! Thank you very much! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I hope this chapter is ok. R&R please!


	4. Day 3: Loving

Thanks for the hits last month. :)

**A/N**: Sorry if they are all out of character! I hope you enjoy this one.

**Summary**: This is mostly going to be about who likes who.

**Thank you to G-17writa for editing the chapter!**

**-x-**

**[Day 3] Saturday**

Zero was in his room thinking over his thoughts. Zero suspected something was really wrong with the pureblood. He had observed the pureblood while he was in the moon dorms, when the pureblood had cooked spaghetti. He noticed the pureblood who hardly smiles or he thought didn't even know how to even smile. But yesterday had been different; he had on a contented smile... He also noticed when the pureblood had smashed the refrigerator, he smiled satisfactorily after that. Zero thought _maybe_ the pureblood smashed the refrigerator because he was doing it as a _distraction_. _Distraction from what? _Thought Zero ashe lied there and then he remembered that green eyed noble had been saying something before he was cut off from the smashing noise of the fridge.

_Let's see, the green-eyed noble said 'Kaname-kun and… _His thought trailed off to his beloved dead little twin brother. Suddenly, he shook his head. _Nah__. It's impossible it __couldn't __be Ichiru and more over Ichiru _is dead_. _Zero yawned it seemed that all this thinking had made him tired, he rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the clock, it was 3:00 AM. He decided to go to sleep but it didn't really matter he could always skip or sleep in class that was the last thing Zero thought before he fell into unconscious.

**-x-**

Another was also thinking about the Pureblood's unusual happy behavior. Ruka stared around the classroom and noticed her beloved Kaname-sama wasn't there; she glanced out the window lost in her thoughts. She knew the Pureblood was hiding something from them.

**-Ruka's POV-**

I really do suspect that Kaname-sama is hiding something from us. I've noticed that he smiling more often than he had done in the past two days. Did something happen in the past two days? Damn! I can't accept it that his hiding something that he can't tell _any of us._

**-End of Ruka's POV-**

Then a thought struck her. Kaname-sama behavior changes all of a sudden and he's happier and smiley. He must have fallen in love with someone. That must be why he wasn't in class. He must be with…Suddenly she stood up and walked out the classroom quickly. As soon as she was out she ran to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Ruka panted as she gripped the sink bowl hard, thinking furiously to her self who the hell is this_ person_ that makes _her_ Kaname-sama happy. She is _supposed_ to be the one and only person that could make _her_ Kaname-sama happy. Then, she realized that if Kaname-sama is sad, it would make her heart feel torn. But when he was always happy or at least smile, a rare smile, her heart would always brighten up.

Ruka stared into the mirror and watched her tears trailed down her face.

**-x-**

Yuuki was _also_ thinking about the Pureblood. His actions were unusual. One thing that was surprising is that he had two plates and two cups instead of one of each. And the most surprising thing is HE CAN COOK! He didn't even cook for her when they were little.

**-Yuuki's POV-**

Geez! This person must be so special for Kaname-senpai to cook. I'm so jealous for this person. I know Kaname-senpai is hiding something. Or should I say someone. I have al least a bit of common sense that it can't be a thing that's making Kaname-senpai. Geez! This is so….so…so….Geez! I don't even know what to feel anymore. First thing in the morning, I will go to Kaname-senpai to see what his doing. Oh c'mon, Yuuki! You can do this! Just go to Kaname-senpai's and ask him what's up then go.

**-End of Yuuki's POV-**

At this, Yuuki blushed. She knew it would take up all her courage to go to Kaname-senpai's, but she _knew _she's doing this _for him_. But deep in her heart, she knew she wants to see who this lucky person is.

**-x-**

In Kaname's room, two were playing a game. A mature game.

"Ngh~! A-ah!" Ichiru moaned. Kaname was inside him. He was thrusting hard and fast at an inhuman pace, making Ichiru cum faster.

"Ichiru, I told you to relax. Just relax. Your hurting me." said Kaname while trying not to flinch when Ichiru's insides clamped onto his member. He knew he was Ichiru's first, and this was the second time they both did this together. So, he tried to take things slowly, but it seems he got carried away.

Ichiru was trying to relax. But it was hard since this was the only second time he had done this. After all, Kaname was pounding into him so fast and hard, hitting his prostrate each time. After a few moments of immense pleasure, he came splattering his chest and stomach and also Kaname's.

But the Pureblood didn't come after. He was still hard. He was not even in Ichiru's inside for more than 10 minutes, and Ichiru came.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry…." Ichiru remorsefully said while tears were gathering in his eyes. He put his hands in front of his face, and tried to stop the tears that were sliding down his beautiful face. He sobbed and sobbed as he felt Kaname member slide out of him, and felt hands touch his.

Kaname softly said, "Ichiru, please put your hands down." At this, Ichiru put his hands down and looked up to see wine red eyes. The gentle loving eyes he would always want to see. "Ichiru, it's okay. It's not your fault you can't keep up with me." Kaname softly and quietly to himself, but Ichiru heard this.

It made Ichiru feel weak when he heard Kaname laugh. He should know that since he is a Human and Kaname is a Pureblood. Yes, Kaname hasn't bitten him yet. "Kaname-sama…." Then, tears started falling down his face again.

The Pureblood saw this and gently used his thumb to take away the tears. "Please don't cry."

The human looked up again to see pained eyes, and it hurts more to see him hurt more than himself. Ichiru gently touched the hand that was now softly and lightly caressing his face. He closed his eyes and smiled to the Pureblood hovering him. He laughed so as to make the Pureblood know that he was okay.

Finally, the Pureblood laughed with Ichiru. "Ichiru…Oh how it makes me smile to see you smile."

Ichiru smiled like a child receiving a gift from his most important person. He almost thought the Pureblood was in love with him when he heard the words that came out of the Pureblood's mouth.

"Ichiru, you know I'm _still_ hard." Kaname teased. He knew Ichiru was tired, but he just wanted to say that. But Ichiru didn't take it as a tease.

Ichiru positioned himself into a sitting position. He didn't want to the Pureblood to think that he was useless, so…. "Kaname-sama please let me help you." He blushed a bright red. He put his head down so as not to see the Pureblood putting a 'your-not-worth-it' face, but what the Pureblood said shocked him.

The pureblood hesitated before speaking. He knew the boy was tired, but he also wanted to take care of his _little problem_. "Are you sure? You seem tired. You don't have to dot this, you know?" Ichiru looked up to see concerned eyes.

Ichiru was tired, but he wanted to please Kaname or at least is useful to the pureblood and not a burden. He hesitated before replying. "Yes, I'm sure!" He cheerily said even though it was fake.

The pureblood laughed again. "Of course." He closed the distance between them. He kissed the human boy gently with experienced skills. He grabbed Ichiru's hand and put it onto his hard penis. Ichiru gasped when he felt Kaname-sama's penis. But he was silenced with a kiss. He pulled back for some air and didn't realize his still held Kaname's length in his hand...

"Kaname-sama! I'm sorry!" He blushed red as a tomato. The pureblood laughed at this again. Oh, how he like the boy's innocence.

"Ichiru, I put your hand there, and I noticed your hand _is still there._" He whispered the last three words in Ichiru's ears. Ichiru's oxygen was snatched away when he felt a hand touch his also hard member and started pumping.

"Ngh~! Ha-haaa~!" Ichiru almost lost his voice when he felt a finger enter his entrance. It didn't hurt as Kaname had been in him a few minutes ago. But the Pureblood noticed that he was used to the finger inside him, so he put two more fingers and pressed hard onto Ichiru prostrate which Ichiru screamed. "K-kaname-ssama!" The Pureblood was also pumping himself while his fingers were inIchiru's heat.

The Pureblood laughed when Ichiru came yelling his name. "KANAME-SAMA~!" Ichiru slouched on the king-size bed after his climax with the Pureblood. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open, he fell into unconsciousness. But before he fell asleep, the last thing he saw was the Pureblood's eyes turning blood-red and he felt ecstasy better than sex.

**-x-**

Ok...it ends here! I'm so sorry if I sucked at the lemon! Oh yeah, you might have guessed at what happened at the end. And the next chapter will be the bad chapter when they will start hating each other. And villains. And…

Again thank you to my Editor, **G-17writa**.


	5. Day 4: Teasing

**A/N: ****If you hate Ichiru Kiryu and like Zero Kiryu more than your going to hate Ichiru more or hate Kaname-sama more.**

**[Day 4] Sunday -Part 1-**

One person was wide awake since the time of 2:00 A.M. in the night. He heard moaning. And sounds that was so erotic he got hard. That person was across the room where the sounds came from. And that particular person is the green-eyed noble, Takuma Ichijou. He was surprised that his room mate didn't wake up or stir proving he at least heard some of the sounds. He knew who was making the sounds. It was the beloved Pureblood's…? What is he exactly to the Pureblood?

**-Takuma's POV-**

I don't know what's happening to me. Why did I react to those sounds? I know it was Ichiru-kun who was making those dirty sounds. _Kaname's Ichiru-kun._ I know Ichiru-kun already belongs to Kaname, but what is this feeling? Last night, every time I hear those sounds….I don't know. I know Kaname will kill me if he ever finds out that I react to Ichiru-kun's moans. Oh-no! Don't tell me! I'm…I'm…I'm….in LOVE with Ichiru-kun! Oh-no! That can't be possible! I'm straight! I am definitely NOT GAY! But sometimes your soul mates are the same gender! Oh-no! What am I thinking? Ichiru Kiryu, _a hunter_, I think is my soul mate.

**-End of Takuma's POV-**

The green-eyed got up into a sitting position. He hit himself for thinking such things. He sighed and got up to go to the shared bathroom. Oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at him, he kept continuing to the bathroom quietly.

**-x-**

After the green-eyed noble closed the door quietly, Shiki flopped the covers off him. And stared at the ceiling. He was deeply in thought about what was wrong with his friend.

**-Shiki's POV-**

I don't really care what's happening, but I do care what's happening. Ichijou-san has been acting weird. I think he might know what's happening to Kaname-sama. I didn't know why but I could hear dirty sounds coming from my cousin's room. I think that's what was keeping Ichijou-san from going to sleep. I couldn't help it, but I couldn't go to sleep either because of those moaning sounds. I don't who, but I know that that's the person that's keeping Kaname-sama from going to an emotionless person. He would always smile and always in a good, but he seem more wary even though he shows his feelings. I wonder who this person is that can make Kaname-sama so happy like he never have been in his life.

**-End of Shiki's POV-**

When he noticed the shared bathroom open, he went back to sleep. But it was already too late.

Ichijou noticed that Shiki was awake, and tried to pretend to go back to sleep. But he already noticed that he was already awake. "Shiki, I know your awake so stop pretending already." Ichijou smiled at the pretending asleep Shiki. Slowly, Shiki took off the covers and got up on a sitting position facing Ichijou.

He looked up to the un-vampire like vampire. He swore he saw he saw mischievousness but it was gone when the green-eyed noble turned his back on him and headed to his wardrobe. "Ichijou-san, you know very well as I do that you know what's happening to Kaname-sama." As usual in a bored voice. Ichijou paused and continued to his destination as if not hearing the question. Unknowingly, he was actually making Shiki more suspicious to his actions. Shiki sighed. Then got of bed to head to the bathroom to wash up. When Ichijou got clothes, he went back to sit at the edge of his bed while thinking over at what has happened and happening. He soon realized that Shiki heard at what happened last night. He was mentally thinking over if he should tell him or not. Unconsciously, words of the pureblood leader came back to him, _"'Ichijou, if you tell someone about this, you'll regret saying it.'" _A shiver ran up his spine. He could think of many things he would regret at what would the pureblood would do. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waving in front of his face. He was startled. "Shiki!" The said vampire smirked at this and went to sit at the edge of his bed opposite of the green-eyed noble.

Shiki then went back to the bored him after he sat down. "Ichijou-san, please tell what's happening to Kaname-sama, and I know you heard the sounds last night too. And the voice was so familiar but I can't pin point to who it was." Ichijou looked at him for a moment before he returned to the always looking happy face.

"What do you mean, _sounds_? I didn't hear any _sounds_ from last night. And also, I don't know what's happening to Kaname." He said with a smile but behind that smile hid uneasiness. Shiki sighed. He knew the green-eyed noble was lying at him, and he could see very well behind the smile hid uneasiness. He sighed again.

"Please Ichijou-san, tell me. I know your hiding something from us. So, stop lying already." He ran his hand thorough the back of his head. "You too easy to read."

The green-eyed noble felt more uneasiness. He felt his death was soon to come if he told the truth behind Kaname's actions. He also knew that Shiki won't stop asking unless it was answered. He sighed deeply. "Shiki, if I tell you the truth, would you promise not to tell anyone. I meant anyone." He dropped the smile and went serious. Shiki was startled for a moment because of the use of tone the green-eyed noble used. He nodded quickly.

Ichijou was still having second thoughts if he should tell him the truth, but then decided to tell him the truth. He was about to speak but shut his mouth closed because an idea popped on his head. _"How about I just tell him in Kaname's room to make things more understandable." _He smiled mischievously at this thinking of things of what was happening right now. Shiki noticed this and knew that whatever the un-vampire like vampire was planning, it was from good.

**-Inside Ichijou's head- **

"_Nnngghh-! Ka-kaname-sama, p-please move!" Ichiru begged while he was on his hand and knees while Kaname was inside him trying his best not to start moving until he got permission. But once he heard Ichiru beg fro him to move. He started to move hungrily at inhuman speed. "Nnngggh! F-faster! Kaname-sama!" Ichiru pleaded. Kaname obliged. He went faster and deeper._

"_Ichiru, your so tight." He said calmly. He knew Ichiru was already going to cum. So, he dipped his hand to grasp Ichiru's penis and put his hand up and down with his movements. Ichiru couldn't….._

Shiki was staring at Ichjou's daze like manner and the blood that was flowing down his nose. He decided to get Ichijou back into the world. He went towards the green-eyed noble and slapped his face lightly. Shiki laughed softly when Ichijou was caught off guard and frantically searched for a cloth to wipe his bleeding nose. After that was take care of, he went back to sitting on the edge of the bed facing Shiki. He was still holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. "Ok, I thought of a better idea to explain things." He sighed.

Shiki thought about it for a while before speaking. "What is it?" In a bored like manner. But behind that he was interested.

"Well, we are going to Kaname's room to seek permission first to tell you the truth. And to make things more understandable for you."

Shiki nodded and thought it was a _bad_ idea to go in Kaname's room. He looked at Ichijou silently telling him when. The green-eyed noble caught this and stood up still with the hanker chief to his nose towards the door.

Shiki followed the green-eyed noble going through a few corridors until they saw the pureblood's door to his rooms. There stood the door to their pureblood leader's room. He gulped thinking if at was a good idea. Ichijou looked over his shoulders feeling the uneasiness radiating from the other. He smiled reassuringly at him before knocking at the door lightly. He stepped back a step after knocking to see if he was the knock was heard. He was thinking if _they_ were asleep from their _activity_ last night. There was a really long silence before a voice was heard.

"Ichijou. Shiki. What brings you here to be interrupting my sleep?" Kaname said sleepily and annoyed at the same time opening the door a crack.

They both gulped when they heard the annoyingness in the pureblood's tone. Shiki was about to tell the Pureblood for interrupting his sleep but Ichijou beat him to it. "Um…well, Shiki is curious about _something. _And he has some suspicions at _what's _happening." After that was said he gulped and after he gulped the door was suddenly opened so fast they didn't have time to blink. And there they saw their pureblood leader wearing nothing but tight fitting boxers and with a death aura surrounding him that made the hair at their back of their neck stand up. "Ka-kaname!"

Kaname looked at the two asking for more explanations. "What is it that he has suspicions on, Ichijou?" He deathly glared at the two.

The green-eyed noble raised his hand in defense to the pureblood's death aura. "Shiki just wanted to know about the situation at what's happening right now. And the…" Ichijou visibly blushed red before continuing. "Well, um… _sounds_ last night."

Realization dawned to him when Ichijou finished his sentence. He sighed. "Come in then." In the usual monotone voice. He then turned around to go back inside but turned back expecting the other two to do the same. The two obliged and closed the door after.

The two stood at the door waiting for the next order. They looked at their pureblood leader who went to sit beside the bed while he reached up to take the covers off whomever is under those covers. One of them looked really interested that he went towards the foot of the bed but regretted it because the pureblood looked at him expecting an answer for his action. "Kaname-sama, well, I was just…um curious who is under those covers." He gulped when the aura around the Pureblood darken but the dark aura around the Pureblood disappeared when the person under the silk blankets decided to stir. The person seemed to look for something because you could see the hand roaming around at his side. At this, the pureblood laughed softly. "I'm right here, you know." The pureblood smiled when the person under the covers turned to the voice. A hand went up to take off the covers.

And what Shiki saw was… was… Ichiru Kiryu! Shiki gasped. He can't be seeing this! Maybe… Maybe… that person is Zero Kiryu?! No, that's impossible! They hate each other! But all of those thoughts that was crossing in his mind was cut off when the person he thought to be Zero Kiryu crawl towards Kaname with the blankets covering the bottom half of his body with him. And the next thing he did was put his arms around Kaname and… and… and put his face in the crook of the pureblood and what seemed he heard a purr come from the person he thought was Zero Kiryu! "Whoa! Who are you?!" Shiki loudly said. And after he said that the person that he thought was Zero Kiryu glared at him for disturbing him of whatever he was doing. But soon realised who it was because of the long hair.

At this, the pureblood laughed softly while he leaned forward to nip at Ichiru's ear. Ichiru was caught surprised but after that he seemed to purr again. He leaned in to the touch forgetting about the two other people who was here. But he was disappointed when the pureblood stopped much to his disappointed. "Shiki. I want you meet Ichiru. Though I think you already know each other, am I right?" The pureblood looked over at the foot of the bed to see a still shocked Shiki. Shiki didn't hear the question because he was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't even hear the pureblood or sense the green-eyed noble approach him.

"Shiki. I know this might be a shock to you, but that's Ichiru Kiryu not Zero Kiryu or anyone else." Ichijou said seriousness in his voice.

The pureblood softly laughed before speaking again. "Don't tell me you thought this was Zero Kiryu? And here I thought you could sense people better and the differences." In a teasing voice. He grabbed Ichiru by the waist and pulled him into his bare chest in which Ichiru hugged the pureblood much to the other two's shock.

"Kaname-sama, I think I plan to tell I am alive." Ichiru said softly before pulling away with the blankets still around his waist in which he tied around himself. He got to the other edge of the bed and looked over his shoulders. "I'm going to take a shower." Ichiru got out of bed then again when he sensed no movement from the pureblood he looked at the Pureblood again with puppy eyes that made Kaname obliged to anything he says. "Aren't you going to join me?" He blinked like a puppy would blink to his owner asking for something he wants.

The pureblood softly laughed before getting up and was beside at the bathroom in less than a second. "Well?" He looked over his shoulders to see two nobles with their mouths open while the other was smiling happily like a child. Ichiru ran towards the exquisite bathroom passing the pureblood with the other two having their mouths covered with their hand.

"Whoa! What the?!" They both said in unison when the pureblood turned his back to them and went inside the bathroom and closed the door after he was inside.

Shiki got out of his shock much faster than the green-eyed noble. "Ok, how long has Kiryu been here?" He looked at the still shocked Ichijou before he too recovered from his shock.

The green-eyed noble cleared his throat before answering. "His been here four days and things have changed those past four days! I don't know what happened to those four days but I'm happy that Kaname is getting along with Ichiru-kun!" Ichijou jumped like a child while smiling like one.

Shiki stared at the bathroom door. He was curious about what was happening inside that door but he knew he would regret it. So, he looked to the still jumping happily Ichijou that was now flopped on the bed jumping on it. Shiki gave him a look saying 'if you keep doing that we will both get in trouble', but that look was ignored because he was still jumping on the king-size bed now while singing,

_Kaname and Ichiru-kun kissing under a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Ichijou stopped for air and sat criss-crossed on the bed looking at Shiki. Who looked at him with a look saying 'We Are Dead.' Because suddenly the vase, a few feet away from Shiki, disappeared into nothing. "You know, that was Kaname-sama who did that right?" He asked nervously. Ichijou nodded too. He knew that Kaname was the one who did that. He guessed that maybe Kaname could hear him right at this moment. He laid back on the not caring if it was Kaname's bed. A long time that seemed to be forever, Shiki went to the bed and also laid on the bed next to the thinking green-eyed noble. He was also confused that it 'was' Ichiru Kiryu, no 'is' making Kaname-sama this happy.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened to reveal a pureblood with trousers and no shirt but a towel that was around his neck. While the other was wearing a silk shirt but no pants, with a few top buttons loose. _And clinging to Kaname-sama like a lost child._

The two nobles occupying the bed abruptly got out of bed to stand in front of the edge of the bed facing the other two. The more enthusiastic noble spoke. "We're so sorry, Kaname!" He smiled innocently at his pureblood friend.

Luckily, the pureblood was in _very_ good mood that he didn't care. "It's okay, Ichijou." He said before going towards his wardrobe with Ichiru still clinging to him. The two nobles watched with amazement as their pureblood leader got out two casual shirts and jeans. They didn't even think their pureblood leader have any casual clothes. But then. The two nobles mouth dropped as Kaname put aside the clothes to unbutton Ichiru's clothes to which Ichiru's delight. The two nobles looked shocked when one last little innocent button was left. And both thought that Ichiru wasn't wearing anything under, but that thought was put aside when the silk shirt was slid off his shoulders by two hands which belong to Kaname. That made one of them blushed a deep red. And that was Takuma Ichijou witnessing the site. It was as if Ichiru was enjoying every moment of this. And he is to the fullest.

When you look really close, you could see a playful glint in his eyes while the pureblood had that happy smile but if you really close enough, it resembles more of a smirk. But all of that was never noticed as the two nobles just stared wide-eyed at the two changing forgetting about their presence. But that was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open revealing two shocked cousins staring. The blue-eyed noble was blushing tomato red while the other was still looking shocked with his mouth gaping open. The one blushing spoke before the other could speak. **"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!"**

The ones occupying the room all looked at Aido's burst to be disturbing. The two cousins looked from one to the other. They stopped at two who were continuing dressing as if nothing has happened. The two cousins' mouth fell open to the ground when they saw their pureblood leader dressing…..Aido spoke first. **"KIRYU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"** He strode over to the two dressing separating them and regretted as soon as the wall cracked and things that flew everywhere. He looked at the pureblood with a frwon on his features. He gulped when he saw glowing crimson eyes. He instinctively put his hands in front of him. "Ka-kaname-sama! Ah….ha….h-haa." He thought the Pureblood was going to slap him when they were interrupted again. They all looked at the door revealing none other than Zero Kiryu, Yuuki Cross and the Chairman.

The trio who just interrupted looked around. The silver-head's mouth open when he saw a mirror picture of him. "I-I-ichiru!"

The said person laughed softly and put on a smile hiding his anger. "Zero, what pleasant time to see you here." They all watch him approach the Pureblood and their mouth dropped to the floor when he wrapped his arms around the Pureblood's neck while tippy toeing and…. and …. and kissed! They all stared with amazement when the Pureblood didn't try to push away the other but instead wrapped his arms around Ichiru's waist and _responded_ to the kiss!

This made a silver-head mad and jealous that he stomped over to separate the pair. He separated them going in the middle. They all stared at what just the ex-human just did shocked. He was shocked at his action also. He stared at the Pureblood who was shocked also but that was then replaced with a smile, a devilishly smile. "Kiryu, don't tell me you want some too." He teased. He went towards the ex-human and ex-human's heart raced when the pureblood came closer and closer. But much to his chagrin, he went passed him towards his twin. The pureblood smirked when he went pass him. "Oh. Sorry, I was talking to Ichiru." The ex-human blushed tomato red of embarrassment when that was said.

Meanwhile, Ichiru smirked when the Pureblood said that. Then went to embrace the Pureblood. "Kaname-sama, your so mean." When the Pureblood put his arms around Ichiru's waist, Ichiru buried his face in the crook of the Pureblood's neck. But then looked over the pureblood's shoulder to see his twin brother filled with shock and emotions he doesn't want to decipher. Ichiru glared at him. He knew his brother also loved Kaname because it was so obvious at his actions. _"Why would you react like that other than get jealous?"_ They all saw the _very_ territorial Ichiru glare at his twin brother.

His brother spoke with his usual scowl on his face, and his face wasn't filled with shock anymore. But it was filled with nothing but his usual scowl hiding the emotions inside him. "Ichiru, h-h-ow are you still alive?" He stuttered not believing the site of his brother alive and together with _his _Kaname.

Ichiru pulled away from the Pureblood who also pulled away. "Well, I'm alive because before you bit me I put an ancient spell on me. It's a spell that if after you die, you will get revived by the spell." He smiled, a fake smile.

"How long have you been in the Academy grounds?" That was the question he was dying to get answered.

Ichiru's smile remained enjoying the situation. "I've been in the Academy grounds for four days."

When Zero was going to ask another question, the Pureblood interrupted. "Please, can we at least dress before you all ask your questions." Zero noticed the Pureblood was wearing nothing but jeans while the other was only wearing a shirt. Zero blushed more if that was even possible because his face is so red you think he got sun-burnt.

Ichiru went towards the wardrobe to get a shirt and jeans for them both. He handed the shirt to the Pureblood while he put on the jeans. They all stared.

After the Pureblood put on his shirt, he went towards the wardrobe to get gloves. While Ichiru got out a pair of socks and put it on. The pureblood got out two gloves that matched his shirt and jeans. (A/N: Okay, what I'm trying to explain is that like ones Sasuke Uchiha wears on his arms. And as for the clothes Kaname is wearing a white shirt with khaki jeans. And Ichiru is wearing the same thing except with the gloves thing.)

After they were nicely dressed, they all stared at the group of people staring at them both. The pureblood softly laughed. "Please, if you keep staring, you're eyeballs are going to pop out." He joked. They blinked. _Did the pureblood just made a joke? _

Ichijou spoke the first thing that crossed his mind. "Kaname, are you guys lovers?" They all stared at the green-eyed noble also wanting to know the answer.

The pureblood thought about the question thrown his way. "I guess," The pureblood gently laughed, "you could think that." The Pureblood smiled before speaking again. "How about we just continue this later because we're kind of hungry, and," He turned to the Chairman with shock still written on his face before asking, "May I ask what are you guys doing here?"

The Chairman took a few seconds before recovering. He turned to the goofy mood and replied. "Well, we just wanted to pay a _visit_ and we _kind of_ missed you cooking."

When the cooking part was said, Ichiru spoke. "Kaname-sama, what do they mean with _kind of_ missed your cooking?" He pouted at the Pureblood which the Pureblood thought was adorable, he approached the pouting Ichiru.

"Aaaww. You look so adorable." He lightly pinched Ichiru's cheek to which he got a light glare from him.

"Kaname-sama! I'm serious! What did that mean?" He pouted some more that made it worse.

Kaname now pinched the nose to which Ichiru blushed. "Aawww. You look more adorable."

Ichiru whined, "Kaaaannnnaaammmeeeee-saaaammmmaaaa……" He looked at the Pureblood with puppy eyes that made it more worse.

Kaname thought it was so adorable he lightly kissed Ichiru's nose that made Zero Kiryu so mad he smashed his hand on the wardrobe to which they all stared again at the murderous ex-human.

Kaname stopped and looked at the murderous ex-human but the pureblood thought that was cute because he was also blushing. He went towards the ex-human and lightly put a kiss on his cheek to which the ex-human blushed deep red. And made Ichiru mad and jealous. He smirked devilishly at the ex-human before going towards Ichiru.

He leaned and put his lips beside by Ichiru's ears and whispered in a very seductive voice, "Ichiru, don't get mad." He lightly nipped his ear. Kaname turned towards the others and spoke in a gentle voice, "How about we go in the kitchen?" He grasped Ichiru's hand and went towards the door with Ichiru clinging to him.

**-x-**

I really hope it wasn't too boring! -hopes up-


	6. Day 4: Teasing Part 2

**A/N:** Go back to chapter one and you'll see I added something~. Also, major thanks to Kyashii, my new editor!

**Warnings:** LEMON AHEAD! _(KxI)_

**[Day 4] Sunday -Part 2-**

Ichiru clung to Kaname's right arm, ignoring the fact that Kaname's whole inner circle was following behind silently. They were now fully awake, thanks to all the commotion Ruka had made. When she discovered Ichiru was Kaname's love interest, she had tried to kill him. Fortunately, the pureblood had stopped her from doing so. She resumed her sulking. Ichiru wanted to laugh, but he wisely resisted the urge.

_It's pathetic how easy they are to read,_ Ichiru thought disdainfully, tightening his hold on Kaname's right arm. The pureblood looked down and met Ichiru's searching gaze. The lilac eyes ensnared him, and Kaname was so absorbed that he almost crashed into the door of the kitchen. His dignity would have suffered a blow had not someone decided to warn him.

"Oi, watch where you're goin', Kaname!" Zero shouted. Kaname tore his gaze away and caught himself just in time. He looked at Zero, and the others trailing behind him followed suit. Zero flushed slightly under their heavy gazes.

"W-what?!" he demanded. Then he winced. _So_ _childish._

Ichiru was the first to speak. "You called Kaname-sama by his first name, Zero." It took an enormous amount of determination not to punish Zero for his slip of the tongue. Ichiru's grip on Kaname's arm tightened, and he allowed Kaname to feel how upset he was through their bond. Thinking quickly, Kaname leaned closer and nonchalantly rubbed his leg with his own. It did the trick. Ichiru relaxed, and blushed ever so slightly. The thing that amazed Kaname was the action went unnoticed.

Zero glared at his twin. The rage inside him was building up, and he felt he might explode from simply being near his twin. For a moment, he wanted to kill Ichiru, just so he have Kaname to himself.

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts that threatened to consume him, he responded with a fake smile.

"Yeah? So what if I called him by his first name? It's just that—a name." Kaname's followers noted his smile, and glanced expectantly back at Ichiru.

Ichiru heard the challenge in his voice, and grew angry. _How DARE he act so insolent…_ He was ready to deliver a spiteful comeback until Kaname began rubbing his leg again. He sighed. He saw with displeasure that Kaname's followers were still watching him. He sighed again.

"Geez, I was just saying. Even I don't do that, you know? I didn't really mean any harm by it." He smiled a small smile, but only because of a certain pureblood.

Zero's eye twitched when his brother said that. He knew very well Ichiru was angry. It irritated him even more now that he was playing along. Zero could read his brother like an open book, and he discovered exactly why he was no longer angry

"Oh." was all he said before the pureblood spoke.

Still rubbing Ichiru's leg, Kaname purred "I've an idea. How about we stop standing here and go in the kitchen?" He smiled a million dollar smile at them and removed his leg from Ichiru's. Still smiling, he went inside with Ichiru clinging to him. They skillfully ignored their pack of followers. Kaname went to the stove.

As the others sat down, Zero grit his teeth. It was difficult to remain calm as his brother hung all over Kaname like a second skin.

Kaname glanced down at Ichiru. It was going to be very difficult to try to cook if he had someone who continued to cling so persistently to his person. Well, try to cook. He couldn't even bend down to grab a pan from the cupboard. He quickly grew irritated with Ichiru; it seemed like he was only doing this because of Zero's presence. Speaking of which…

He glanced over and saw that the ex-hunter was watching his every move. Their eyes met, and Kaname found that for some reason he couldn't look away. Never shifting his gaze, he gently told Ichiru, "I cannot cook if you insist on holding me. Sit down while I cook, okay?" Swallowing, he managed to tear his gaze away from Zero and give a half-hearted smile to Ichiru.

Ichiru seemed to be pleading with his eyes to be allowed to stay, but Kaname ignored him, pinching his nose with a sigh.

"It isn't going to work. Go over there and have a seat. Left or right of mine is fine." He gently pried Ichiru's arm off. Pouting, Ichiru turned around and walked to the table.

As luck would have it, though, Aidou was sitting to the right of Kaname's seat and Ruka was sitting on the left. Ichiru caught Aidou's blue eyes and they glared for a moment.

"Aidou, get out of that seat. I want to sit there."

"Oh? Well, Since I am the right hand man of our prestigious Kaname-sama, I find it only fitting that I sit beside him as such," Aidou retorted stubbornly, folding his arms and looking down his nose at Ichiru.

Ichiru's eye twitched, and he quickly walked back to Kaname.

"Yes?" the pureblood inquired, tilting his head to the side. He put down the pan, "Is there something you want?"

A devious smile spread across Ichiru's face.

"Kaname-sama, the seat at your right is occupied, as well as the one on you left. I would like to sit to the right of you…but it seems there's some sort of parasite in it." Kaname arched an eyebrow. He strode over to Aidou, and the blonde noble gulped.

"Aidou," Kaname said cheerfully. A little _too _cheerfully.

Aidou's eyes grew round and darted to Ichiru, who looked only to pleased.

"Yes, Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaname-sama!" He stammered in fear.

"Aidou," Kaname repeated, eyes narrowing slightly, "I believe that Ichiru would like your seat. Be a gentleman and give it him, won't you?"

"O-O-Of course, Kaname-sama!" he cried, immediately abandoning his seat. He walked as fast as one can without breaking into a run and sat next to Zero.

Ichiru smiled cockily at the others. Kaname rolled his eyes and bestowed a chaste kiss on his cheek; he grabbed a pan and returned to the stove. The chairman clapped his hands with joy, as if to say, "Look at how adorable my cute, loving children are!!" Zero glowered

"Wow, Ichiru-kun! You _totally _have Kaname-senpai on a leash!" Yuuki happily cheered, "It's amazing how obedient he is to you!" A look of horror passed across everyone's faces (except Zero, who was pointedly ignoring her, and Ichiru, who was grinning).

_How could you…say that aloud..? _they thought, shivering. Kaname's wrath was a scary thing to incur. Kaname turned to Yuuki and smiled a small smile. "Ah… haaa… hahaha!" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

While flattered, Ichiru's short-lived happiness quickly faded. The brunette really got on his nerves. She thought she was better than everyone else, just because Kaname treated her specially! _Well, I think the same thing of myself, but that's a different story~. _But that brunette…her words had troubled Kaname, and he was irritated at her lack of restraint. His grin shifted into a frown, and his eyes narrowed.

A noble that was sitting across Ichiru began sweating. She thought he was glaring at her! But, how was it possible for her to be afraid of a mere human? Wait! He wasn't just a human, he was a hunter (a member of the renowned Kiryuu clan, one of the known hunter family. She couldn't stop herself from shuddering. His dark aura felt like a vampire's.

After everyone quieted down, an awkward silence filled the room. The only sounds were frying noises, running water, and the movements of Kaname.

Time went quickly, and before they knew it, Kaname was laying down plates of bacon and eggs in front of them. Yuuki tilted her head curiously.

"Oro? But this isn't breakfast time…" she said, voice fading under the weight of stares. _Shut up, just SHUT. UP. _She could practically hear them thinking this. She sweat-dropped, and nothing further was said on the subject.

Throughout the meal, Ruka, Zero, and Aidou couldn't help sneaking glances at Ichiru and Kaname. They were the only ones that seemed to be at ease.

Kaname rubbed Ichiru's thigh lightly underneath the table. He raised an eyebrow in unspoken question. Blushing slightly, Ichiru nodded.

They finally finished their meal. Ruka and Aidou left as quickly as they dared. Though this action was at first confusing to the others, realization dawned. _They're jealous._

After the others had left, Ichiru and Kaname left to their room for some…_privacy._

**-x-**

Kaname pushed Ichiru onto his king-sized bed. With a dark smile, he slowly undid the buttons on Ichiru's shirt and brushed his hand over a pert nipple. The silvette groaned.

Kaname removed his own tie and shirt. Next, he seductively shimmied out of his pants and stood there in naught but black silk boxers. He laid down on top of Ichiru, covered his mouth with his own, and kissed him deeply.

Ichiru was momentarily surprised by his aggression, but quickly grew aroused. He moaned into the kiss, feeling a pleasant buzz from the pureblood's proximity. Warm, slightly chapped lips ignited a fire deep within him, one that only the owner of those lips would be able to satisfy. Kaname pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Ichiru shivered, both from the rush of cold air and the warmth of Kaname's smooth fingers.

"K-Kaname-sama," he breathed. Kaname smirked and tossed the shirt away. He gently ran his hand down the hunter's jaw line. A shiver raced through Ichiru's body at the simple yet electrifying touch.

"Do not resist my will…" he murmured. He licked Ichiru's neck, gaining sadistic pleasure from how worked up he was. He flowed down the expanse of his chest, straight to what he wanted. Ichiru felt his face flame.

Kaname hurriedly undid the buttons and worked the pants off Ichiru. Red boxers were tented unabashedly, and Kaname's eyes darkened. He slowly cupped his arousal. Pleasure shot through Ichiru's body.

"Ngh," he groaned, arching into the hand. Kaname removed it and inched Ichiru's boxers off him. The silvette curled his toes; he was trembling with need already.


End file.
